


Cover Art for Lavender

by yellowflashz



Series: Yellowflashz Cover Art Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflashz/pseuds/yellowflashz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Lavender by homemade_hand_grenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712636) by [Homemade_hand_grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homemade_hand_grenade/pseuds/Homemade_hand_grenade). 



Photo credit Ian Derry of Entertainment Weekly (2014).


End file.
